1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic electrolytic solution and a lithium battery employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic devices become lighter and have increasingly high performance, batteries used therein are required to have high capacity and high output power. In order to manufacture a battery having high capacity, an active material having high capacity or a high charging voltage of the battery is used.
Metals or alloys are mainly used as high-capacity active materials, and thus the volume of the active material varies significantly during charging and discharging.
In a battery charged with high voltage, stability of a cathode active material is reduced, and decomposition of an electrolyte solution increases. If a battery charged with high voltage is stored at high temperature, discharge capacity decreases.